1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable bed assembly that may prevent from injury to user during folding.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 of the drawings illustrates a typical foldable bed assembly that includes a mattress 1', a front frame 2', a rear frame 3', and a middle supporter 6'. Attached to the front frame 2' are two legs 4' each having a caster 41' attached to a lower end thereof. Attached to the rear frame 3' is a leg structure 5' having a number of casters 51' secured thereto. The front frame 2' includes an inner frame that has an end pivotally connected to a front section thereof. A spring 21' is connected between a middle point of a lower rod of the middle supporter 6' and a middle point of a front end of the front frame 2', while another spring 31' is connected between the middle point of the lower rod of the middle supporter 6' and a middle point of a rear end of the rear frame 3'. Two handles 22' are respectively attached to two lateral sides of the front frame 2'. During folding, the springs 21' and 31' provide a relatively large force for moving the front and rear frames 2' and 3' toward each other, such that the user might be injured if his/her hands are happened to be in a position between the two frames 2' and 3'. In addition, misalignment might occur as the springs 21' and 31' are only connected to middle points of the frames 2' and 3' and the supporter 6'. Furthermore, the bed assembly can only be used when extended and thus occupies a considerable space. Further, the casters 41' and 5' are often mounted to the legs 4' and the leg structure 5' by soldering, which is time-consuming and inconvenient. The present invention is intended to provide an improved foldable bed assembly to solve this problem.